villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:694244/PE Proposal - Hilal Kohistani
Presenting the notorious terrorist Hilal Kohistani from the 2000 Bollywood film Mission Kashmir. Who is he and what he has done? Hilal Kohistani is a Pathan leader of a terrorist group, known for taking in young boys and training them to become terrorists in the name of Islam, feeding them with rage and hatred against those who have wronged them. He was first seen accepting a new assignment called Mission Kashmir from several terrorist sponsors, which involves killing the Indian Prime Minister during his visit to Srinagar, as it was seemingly told. Hilal assured that the project go well as long as he has right-hand man Altaaf Khan, who turned over to Hilal after learning that his family was accidentally murdered by police officers (led by Inayat Khan) during a sting operation to kill another terrorist named Malik Ul Khan, despite Inayat Khan's extreme remorse over this. Feeding up Altaaf's hatred towards Khan, Hilal arranged for the local TV tower to be destroyed in order to spread the rumor of assassinating the Prime Minister. To that end, he callously murdered a young crippled man named Sadiq and lied to Altaaf (who was a dear friend to Sadiq) that Sadiq killed himself in order to dispose his body near a police post and distract them to allow Hilal's men to destroy the tower. Hilal also arranged for his men to place a bomb-briefcase to kill Khan, but Khan's wife Neelima (who was a surrogate mother to Altaaf) falls victim to it by accident, leaving Altaaf to scream in agony out of remorse for killing his mother. Showing no concern over Altaaf's loss, Hilal convinced Altaaf to carry on the tasks of murdering the Prime Minister and Khan at all costs. However, it turns out that the true goal of Mission Kashmir is to blow up to local Hindu and Muslim shrines with missiles that will ignite Hindu-Muslim conflicts in Kashmir and turn it into a war zone, and the plot of assassinating the Prime Minster is nothing more than a ruse to cover it up. This was confirmed of when Altaaf leaves for the launches, Hilal secretly ordered for Altaaf to be killed if he doesn't consent over what the true targets will be. Though Khan managed to track down Hilal and learns of his true plans, Hilal tries to goad Khan into shooting him as he is more than willing to forsake his own life to ensure the success of his plans. Playing wise, Khan offers to let Hilal continue with his plans on the pretense he kill Altaaf to avenge Neelima's death, and Hilal accepts. After revealing Khan's presence to Altaaf, Hilal orders him to finish off or he will be killed. But being informed by Khan about the true goal of Mission Kashmir, Altaaf refuses and shoots down Hilal before the latter can have chance to shoot him. In his dying breath as he is being berated by an angry Altaaf for his lies, hypocrisy and treachery, Hilal (with an evil smile) activates a grenade before being shot to death by Altaaf, distracting both the latter and Khan in order for the remaining terrorists to prepare the missile launches against the holy shrines. However, Altaaf takes a spare launcher and uses it to kill the remaining terorrists before escaping with Khan. Heinous Standards At first, Hilal would start out as generic as he demanded for 2 million dollars to be paid in exchange for completing the terrorist operation. But it turns out that he didn't care about money or the lives of his own men (including Altaaf's), as he is bent on spreading chaos for the sake of chaos by turning Kashmir into a war zone; even more willing to forsake his own life to ensure the success of his plan; thus, his actions were taken seriously compared to other villains in the film. Freudian Excuse None. His actions were nothing more than to satisfy his own desire of bringing chaos to Kashmir by igniting Hindu-Muslim conflicts. Moral Event Horizon He gathered many boys and trained them into becoming terrorists in the name of God, including a young Atlaaf. He murdered Sadiq and lied to Altaaf that Sadiq killed himself, telling Altaaf to dispose Sadiq's body in order to distract the police to allow the local TV tower to be destroyed, thus branding Altaaf as a wanted criminal by the media. With the TV tower destroyed, Hilal spreaded a rumor of a plot to assassinate the local Prime Minister during his visit while having Altaaf and his men to plant a hit on Khan, resulting the accidental death of Neelima, much to Altaaf's complete distraught. During the final phases of Mission Kashmir, Hilal secretly ordered for Altaaf's death if he doesn't consent that the true targets will be the holy shrines instead of the Prime Minister, fully aware that the end result would raise Hindu-Muslim conflicts in Kashmir and turn it into a war zone. Even after being exposed of his true colors and shot to death by an angry Altaaf, Hilal, with an evil smile, activates a grenade to distract both Khan and Altaaf to allow his remaining men to prepare the launches against the shrines, all this just to satisfy his desire of bringing chaos. Individual Capability He brainwashed and corrupted young boys to become terrorists and claimed that they were doing God's work, but showed no concern over the losses of him and other men. Moral Agency He is aware of the fact that blowing up the holy shrines will ignite Hindu-Muslim conflicts in Kashmir, but is willing to do it to turn Kashmir into a war zone for his desire of bringing chaos. He is also aware of the fact that Khan's murder of Altaaf's family was done by accident and Khan is extremely remorseful for it, but feeds up Altaaf's hatred and goading him to kill Khan in order to turn him to a dark path. No Groups None, even showing no concern over the loss of his men. Redeeming Qualities? None. Given to his relationship with Altaaf as a father figure, it is considered one-sided as he is only using Altaaf to get what he wants; even willing to have him murdered if Altaaf refuses to consent on what the true goal of Mission Kashmir would be. No Sympathy None, as he enjoys killing others for fun, even willing to commit treason and let his own men (including Altaaf) die to ensure that his plans would succeed. Screen Time Appeared in the film "Mission Kashmir" as the main antagonist. NOTE:He was already placed Pure Evil before this was written, but this is just to cement the point of his motivation and actions. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals